


玩具熊的午夜后宫

by MickeyTown



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: 小虫为了给他梅姨买礼物去了一家披萨店打工





	玩具熊的午夜后宫

【这是一个小虫在遇到他的Godfather前辛苦打工的故事】  
【并没有采用游戏里的时间线】

“滴滴 滴滴 滴滴”  
电子音提示到现在已经是午夜十二点。

Peter.没钱.Parker正百无聊赖的坐在一间狭小的办公室里面，就着手机的电筒读着今天的报纸。  
《著名企业家Tony Stark收购Scott Cawthon》  
《任天堂，微软，索尼。御三家联手！》  
《高处涂鸦是蜘蛛侠所为？》  
《蜘蛛侠可能是个无业游民！》

………这他马都是哪一出？！  
就算自己不得已找了个夜间值班的兼职而减少了巡逻的时间，那也不能说蜘蛛侠就是个整天游手好闲的家里蹲啊！而且自己也没待在家里啊，这不是为了给May买生日礼物出来打工了吗！五个晚上就能有120呢！工作时间饮料还能随便喝！唯一的遗憾就是店里晚上不给开灯，节约用电嘛，也不知道为什么之前的保安会放着这么好的差事不干！

他挠了挠头，又叹了口气，决心抛开这些让人烦躁的狗屁新闻转而去做报纸上的填字游戏。

“这一行应该是D、O、L……”

他没来由的打了个寒颤。

那是非常奇怪的感觉，就算是面对歹徒的真枪实弹都不曾有过，硬要说的话，大概只有自己去年和Ned在家里看一部恐怖片的时候才有的感觉。说起来那部恐怖片讲的是一个娃娃被恶魔附在了上面……  
打住打住！世界上可没有什么恶魔！鬼魂也不会有！就算有也不会在这个很受欢迎的披萨店里！这里可是全美国超有名的大型连锁企业Freddy’s Pizza！物美价廉老少咸宜！Peter还记得自己小时候可经常央求May他带来这里。是啊，你能想象会唱歌跳舞，还会弹奏乐器的机器人吗？Foxy！Chica！Bonnie！还有Freddy Fazbear！每个小朋友都会喜欢的！Freddy’s Pizza万岁！Mr. Afton万岁！

年轻的蜘蛛侠深吸了几口气，让自己忐忑的心情平复下来后又继续去完成填字游戏。

“N、I、G、H……night，很好，这个的答案是nightmare。嗯，nightmare。是nightmare。Nightmare，nightmare……等一下，nightmare是什么意思来着？”

16岁的拥有超能力的理科男孩如同一个智障似的在问自己这个问题。

查一下这个单词的意思吧。

然而就在他刚刚输入了一个“N”的同时，手机屏幕闪了闪，然后熄灭了。

Peter发誓自己全身的汗毛都立起来了。

不是因为手机没电关机，也不是因为自己没有带充电线，而是因为他听到了声音。

那本应随着空间的距离而最终消散，至少会变得微不可闻的声音，被他敏锐的蜘蛛感应捕捉到了。

咔哒。

那声音来自披萨店的大厅。

大概是只老鼠。

咔哒咔哒咔哒。

三只老鼠。

咔哒咔哒咔哒咔哒咔哒。

天呐这店需要重新进行卫生评级了。想到这里Peter一阵恶心：今天的晚餐他点的是这里的披萨。

吱嘎————

噢噢一定是有小偷进来了！谢天谢地不是老鼠！Peter在心里使劲鼓掌。为Freddy’s Pizza三呼万岁！万岁！万岁！万岁！我就知道这种连锁大店靠得住，卫生不会差！这位小毛贼也很有眼光！毕竟Freddy’s Pizza一天的收入还是很可观的！不过很遗憾！Freddy’s 每天的收入都会在关店时清空带走！所以盗贼先生你白跑一趟了——等等不对！嗨呀差点就被骗过去了，盗贼先生一定是想偷这家店的镇店之宝——动物机械玩偶！那可值一大笔钱呢！这家店的经理运气真不错！招到了长期占据纽约市友好邻居排名第一的家伙——纽约人民的好邻居——Spider-Man！！  
想象一下明天的报纸头条吧——《蜘蛛侠拯救Freddy’s！》副标题是“保护了善良友好的四位动物朋友的大英雄！”相信从今往后蜘蛛侠会在小朋友的圈子里名气大增！

你今天倒大霉了！

他坏心眼地播放了监控系统内置的音频。

“Hello。”  
清脆的童声在深夜的餐厅里不断响起。

但是就在Peter.自信心爆棚.Parker还在努力套上自己的连体制服的时候，那脚步声已经离开用餐大厅去了……厕所。

看来这位盗贼先生已经被吓破胆了！Peter幸灾乐祸地想着，瞟了一眼监控。  
他什么都没看到。

于是他停了下来，切换起监控摄像头。

没有，没有，没有，没有。  
太奇怪了。  
不论是Dining Area，Pirate Cove还是Show Stage，Peter都没发现小偷的身影。

啊哈！原来你在W.Hall Corner！  
看来这位盗贼不仅脚步轻盈还身手敏捷。  
Peter急忙套好了制服，打算离开监控室去现场抓他个正着。

等一下，Show Stage那里的画面有点不对劲。  
在Peter切回监控后，我们的蜘蛛侠艰难的吞咽了一下那并不存在的唾沫。

在表演台上的玩偶只有Freddy Fazbear一个。

就在他还在试图搞清楚这是怎么一回事的时候，监控室右边的走廊已经没了脚步声。

他甚至搞不清楚是蜘蛛感应炸响了浑身还是自己浑身都炸响了蜘蛛感应。

可以确定的是那简直比一个人在晚上看恐怖片还惊悚。

蜘蛛侠把脖子一点一点地转过去，目光对上一双毫无生气的眼球。

接着那个黄色的鸟形人偶一顿一顿的张开了嘴。

Peter.Parker从没想到那尖尖的喙下会是人的牙齿。

接着在Chica，那活过来了的机械玩偶朝没什么见识的男孩扑过去的瞬间，蜘蛛感应还有男孩的本能同时行动了。

Peter.吓破了胆.Parker一拳把黄色的机器玩偶打进了墙里。

“啊啊啊啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
蜘蛛感应再次炸响，男孩转过身又是一拳，这次他把蓝兔子的脑袋打了个对穿。  
“Shitshitshitshit！！！玩偶活活活活活了！！！活了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

蜘蛛侠一边尖叫着一边蹦上了天花板，把蛛网喷满了整个房间。

第二天报纸的头条是《蜘蛛侠乃儿童大敌！！》

【End】


End file.
